


wait, you too?

by boyslightup



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Andy has two hands, Andy isn't actually in this but he is discussed, Consensual open relationship!, Multi, One for Norton and one for Yvonne, Polyamory, Set after the final scene of Flight 405, Vague spoiler for God Among Us, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslightup/pseuds/boyslightup
Summary: After bringing Andy along on a mission to save the world from a ghost plane, Norton and Yvonne realise their shared feelings for him.
Relationships: Andy Davidson/Norton Folgate, Andy Davidson/Yvonne Hartman (Pete's World)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	wait, you too?

Rain poured down on Bau Dewi Care Home. Cardiff had been entrenched in rain for days, but today had been the worst in a long time. Yvonne Hartman didn’t have to check the forecast to know it showed no signs of stopping. She looked across the table at Norton Folgate. He knew too.

The pair sat together on either side of a table in the dining area, two untouched cups of lukewarm tea sitting in front of them. Yvonne considered making a fresh one, but she wanted to get out as soon as she could. She had better things to do with the rest of the day than being cooped up with Norton and some old people.

“Are we actually going to address why we’re here?” Yvonne asked.

Norton stirred his tea, watching it swirl around and around instead of looking at Yvonne. For a moment he said nothing, frozen in her stare, but then he gave his answer. “I thought it was obvious. We both happen to be-”

“Romantically involved with the same person?” Yvonne regretted saying it so fast, but she couldn't help herself.

“So you two are together!” Norton said. He dropped the spoon, flinching at the sound it made. “For a moment I thought we were talking about,” He lowered his voice, “the other thing.”

Even though she was in the right place for that discussion as well, Yvonne pretended to zip her lips shut. She didn’t want to discuss it any further today. She sighed, fixing her posture. “And you two aren’t?”

“Well, does it bother you? Didn’t he say anything to you?” Norton asked.

“I knew he was seeing someone else too, which he told me. I’m fine with it,” Yvonne crossed her arms, “But I didn't expect it to be you. You’re not exactly-” She cut herself off. Finishing that didn't feel like the best choice.

“Exactly what?” Norton said. He paused, slipping his hand around his mug of tea, speaking before taking a sip. “Actually, nevermind.”

They stayed still and silent for a moment, Yvonne thinking of something to say. The heavy rain and static of a radio filled the silence. Yvonne pursed her lips and looked out the window, out across the miserable street.

Catching Yvonne off guard, Norton chuckled. She turned her head back around to him, and wondered what he found that was so funny. He smiled behind a swig of his awful tea.

“I can’t believe out of all the people in time and space we're both seeing Andy Davidson. Us, in league with each other right under his nose,” Norton grinned and put his cup down, “Without even realising we’re the two people in love with him.”

That made Yvonne freeze up, taken aback. She hadn’t considered that about her feelings for Andy yet, but had Norton just confessed that is how he felt about him? Not that she cared, of course. “So, you’re in love are you?”

Norton bit his tongue, failing his attempt at fighting the urge to show any sign of embarrassment. “In love? Who, me?” He shook his head. “I was, uh,” He pursed his lips for a moment of silence. “I actually was talking about you, not me.”

“Me, who has known him for a few months while you’ve known him for what, three years?” She chuckled when Norton rolled his eyes. “You  _ are _ in love with him, aren’t you?”

With a groan, Norton confessed. “Fine. I am.” He pushed away his unfinished tea, narrowly avoiding knocking it over. He leaned forward, getting closer to Yvonne “But don’t you dare mention that to him.”

“Why would I?” Yvonne said. She unfolded her arms and looked at her wristwatch. “Anyway, I need to go. I have things I need to do, and the sooner I get them done the sooner-” She shook her head, scooting her chair backwards. That sounded worse out loud than she intended, but she knew Norton understood what she meant.

Norton stayed seated and watched as she got out of her chair and grabbed her handbag out from under the table. “I’ll see you around then, Ms Hartman? You know I’ll most likely always be here.”

“Yes. We should also go tell our mutual boyfriend we learned we’re both the other person he said he was seeing.” Yvonne smiled. “But I think we should wait for another day.” She turned and headed towards the door without a goodbye, leaving her and Norton’s teas still on the table.

“Leaving me to clean up, are we?” Norton asked, raising his voice.

Yvonne looked back at Norton and winked. “Take it as a thank you for retrieving the  _ you know what _ for me today.”

**Author's Note:**

> my philosophy is why only ship andy with norton or yvonne when you can ship him with both of them simultaneously? so here have the fruits of that concept which i will most definitely provide more content for because i love it


End file.
